


she knows

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catelyn Stark (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sansa Stark (Mentioned) - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Rory's in hot water and goes to her Professor.





	she knows

He drummed his fingers on the desk, frowning. The girl across from him was one of Sansa’s little friends - Lorelai, the papers said, but preferred name was Rory. He shuffled through the papers, sighing. Robert had made him the Dean of Students for some godforsaken reason, when he was perfectly happy being a professor, and now he had to deal with this.

“Miss Gilmore,” he said, trying to maintain his professionalism. “I don’t understand.”

Rory grabbed the front of the desk, brows creased. “I just have to, okay?”

“Miss Gilmore,” he repeated, tugging at his collar. “You have near perfect grades. There’s no reason for you to drop out. You’re a star student, amazing GPA, involved in extracurriculars. We’d be sorry to see you go.”

“I - Professor. Your wife is my Creative Writing teacher.”

“I’m aware.” He almost smiled. “She often raves about your work.”   
“She knows.”   
He swallowed. “Miss Gilmore, you must be mistaken. You’re just a little worked up.”

“She knows, because I wrote about it, and she looked at me. Y’know, that  _ look?   _ She gave me it.”   
“You - you wrote about it?”   
“Anonymously! Sort of. It’s about being creative.” Rory pursed her lips. “I have to leave.”


End file.
